Money, Donuts, and All Things Round
by Video Game and Anime Otaku
Summary: Byakuya and Asahina are having a lot of misfortune (heh puns) and they are getting closer and closer to them. What will happen between the two of them? Rated T for suggestive themes, although teenagers could read this. Just not 9-11 year olds P
1. Chapter 1: Awkward Asahina

WOOOOOO TOGAHINA FOR DAYZZ!

I'll get started on this soon.

* * *

It was a hot, sunny day...the perfect day to go for a swim! And that is exactly what Asahina was going to do. She went for a swim, and all of her classmates went with her. All except for Togami. He refused to swim...until Mondo forced his hand and made him come outside. He sat in the shade and read a book. _Perfect_ thought Genocider Syo _This is the PERFECT moment for me to strike._

 _SLASH SLASH  
_

Togami's shirt was cut to pieces, laying at his feet. There, he sat, shirtless and wide eyed. Then, his pants soon followed. He was there, in a pair of speedos, very red. Mondo took this opportunity to toss him into the water where Asahina was standing.

"GAH!" exclaimed Togami

He flailed his arms, trying to swim. But it isn't his fault he wasn't taught how to swim.

Asahina, seeing he can't swim, lifted him up gently using her arms. Then, Mondo had the "bright idea" to try to toss a boulder over the pool. It missed, hitting Asahina right in the head. Togami, now wet, had an almost naked Asahina in his arms. _Great_ he thought _my day keeps getting better and better._

* * *

Togami carried Asahina all the way to her room. He tried to find the key, but it was nowhere to be found. Dejectedly, Togami carried her to his room and put her in the bed.

* * *

Asahina woke up a little bit after, in Togami's bed, The first thing she saw: Togami, shirtless, idly flipping through the TV channels. Then, she looked down and saw she was almost naked. She turned red, assuming the worst. Togami spun around and saw she was awake. Then, he simply pointed at the door and Asahina left.

 _What happened? Why was I in Togami's bed when I was swimming moments before? Why-_

"I AM SO SORRY ASAHINA-CHAN! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!" cried Mondo

"What?" replied Asahina

"YOU WERE SWIMMING, AND I THREW A ROCK, AND I ACCIDENTALLY KNOCKED YOU OUT!" exclaimed Mondo

"O-okay." said Asahina

 _That explains it. I'll have to thank Togami later._

* * *

Togami was eating breakfast when Asahina approached him.

"Tch. What do you want?" asked Togami

"I-I wanted to say thank you." said Asahina "Although I must ask, why didn't you take me to my room?"

"I could not obtain your key, for I was unable to find it in your swim costume." replied Togami

"Silly, it was right here!" Said Asahina while pulling the key out of her bra

Togami turned red before saying, "I would **never** put my hands in such a barbaric place"

"Okay Okay! Geez..."

* * *

The very next day, it was Chihiro's birthday, and Mondo got a lot of drinks. Asahina saw "Donut Flavored Vodka" and went CRAZY! She drank the entire bottle and...she didn't pass out! But she could barely walk or do anything. Togami only had one glass, thought it was putrid, and didn't get drunk. When everyone else had left, Asahina was passed out, on the couch. Mondo carried Chihiro and Ishimaru to their respective rooms. Yamada carried a COMPLETELY drunk Celeste to her room. Sakura was gone for...well, let's not talk about that...Leon and Sayaka were "having fun" in the locker room. Naeigi and Kirigiri were already in their rooms, for they weren't too drunk, but they were still drunk enough to make out all night. Mukuro didn't come to the party. Junko didn't either. Yasuhiro reluctantly lifted a passed out Toko into her room. That left Togami with...ASAHINA?! _Oh brother_ thought Togami _Her? AGAIN? Great. Spledid..._  
He kept going on and on until he finally lifted her to her room.

* * *

He took her to her room, and started looking for the key before he remembered what she said. He put his hand in her bra and felt around for the key. Finally, he found it. He unlocked the room and put her in her bed. He couldn't make it to his room before cerfew, so he decided to stay there. As soon as he climbed in bed, he fell asleep.

* * *

Asahina woke up in the middle of the night, turned over, and saw Togami lying in Sakura's bed. She was about to scream before she remembered what happened. _Note to self_ thought Asahina _never get drunk again..._ She climbed out of bed and went to watch some television. She couldn't sleep, not knowing Togami was right there.

* * *

The next morning, Togami and Asahina decided to sit at the same table. On April Fools Day. What a _**wonderful**_ idea. Asahina scarfed some donuts down and offered one to Togami.

"What is this barbaric common filth?" he inquired

"This? This is heavens gift. A donut." replied Asahina

Hesitantly, he took a donut and ate it. The jelly exploded in his mouth and a million flavors of sweet welcomed him. His eyes widened as he tasted the deliciousness that is a donut. He was in complete awe.

"Soooo, do you like it?" asked Asahina

"Mhm" he nodded

"Great!"

 _It's April Fools Day, and Toko won't leave me alone. I hope she won't mind...she'll probably know._

He leaned forward, and kissed Asahina, causing Toko to stare in disbelief and walk away sadly.

Asahina was so confused, so Togami explained.

 _Great_ she thought _I lost my first kiss to a prick._

* * *

Byakuya and Asahina were sitting in the library reading various books, when Toko, who was very angry, cut up Asahina clothes, every bit of it, and cut her arm. There she was, completely naked, in front of everyone,and bleeding. Asahina tried to run away, but Toko took scissors and cut her up further, making her bleed until she passed out. Byakuya stared in shock, bandaged her up, and took her to the room. However, as soon as she woke up, all the cuts, blood, and pain was gone. Her clothes were back on, and she realized, it was just a day dream. But, what was REALLY happening, was Byakuya was drowning in the pool.


	2. Chapter 2: Bold Byakuya

_Why was I even dreaming about him?_ thought Asahina. Then, Asahina, frantic and worried, hurriedly lifted Togami out of the pool. She had never expected Togami, of all people, to drown. Seeing he wasn't breathing, she bent over and pressed her lips onto his and gave him mouth-to-mouth CPR. Eventually, he came around and sat up, coughing.  
He smacked his lips then said, "Why does my mouth taste like doughnuts?"  
Asahina turned red then looked away.  
"Oh..."  
He tried to stand up, but his legs were oxygen deprived and he couldn't feel them. Asahina, noticing this, put him on her back and started walking to his room.

* * *

Asahina turned a huge shade of red as she felt a small bulge pressing onto her back. She assumed the worst. In all honesty, it was...his phone. (HA! You pervert) Then, the bulge went away as she heard the _click click_ noise of the iPhone keyboard. _Oh._ she thought _It was only is phone. Calm down...  
_ She finally reached his room after what seemed like forever. Togami opened the door and started to walk inside. Then, he turned his head and said, "Thank you Asahina.." and proceeded inside. She blushed heavily and walked to her room, where Sakura was waiting.

* * *

"Asahina-chan..." she started  
"S-Sakura-chan..." Asahina replied  
"Why are you so red? Has Togami done anything barbaric?" she inquired  
"N-no! He simply thanked me."  
"Then why are you so red?"  
"Because someone as high and mighty as him thanked a commoner like me"  
"Asahina...do you carry feelings for our classmate?"  
"N-NO! Not at all!"  
Sakura simply smiled and chuckled to herself.

* * *

Togami was lying in his room, pondering what had happened that day. All he could think about was the nice view he got of Asahina's chest whenever she carried him on her back. He couldn't believe she didn't notice his eyes, or anything else for that matter.

* * *

 _DING DONG_ blared the intercom as an announcement came on _We will be hosting a Super High School Level Snowball! Please grab a friend or date and dance the night away_. And with that, the intercom went off. Sakura, who was away for the weekend, was Asahina's first choice. _Crap_ she thought _who will I go with now?_

* * *

 _Let's see_ she thought

 _Naegi went with Kirigiri._  
 _Ishimaru went with Celeste._  
 _Mondo went with Chihiro._  
 _Leon went with Sayaka._  
 _Hagakure went with Ikusaba, as a friend._

 _That leaves Togami, Yamada, and Touko._

She didn't have the best options, that's for sure.

* * *

 _Hmh_ thought Togami _I suppose I'll ask Asahina, for it is better than asking Yamada or *_ shudders* _Touko.  
_ So Togami went to Asahina's room, hoping she was there.

She was, but she was wearing only a see-thru shirt that came down to only her mid-thigh, causing Togami to blush slightly before asking her, "Will you go to the snowball with me? I'm sure your answer will be ye-"

He was interrupted when Asahina gave him a quick hug and nodded.

* * *

The snowball wass one of the most beautiful things Togami had seen. Aside from Asahina, that is. She was dressed in a long white gown that was covered with sequins. It was a deep neck that had only one sleeve. She was wearing long white heels that made her 5'7" instead of 5'3". Togami was dressed in a black tuxedo that looked so expensive, it made Asahina wonder just HOW much money he had. They linked arms and proceeded to the dance floor. They slow danced together, getting so close that Asahina's breasts were rammed against Togami's chest. Then, Ikusaba and Hagakure started handing out tall glasses of champagne. Togami was so nervous, he downed 6 glasses! Asahina only had one, and soon, the atmosphere was starting to get steamy. Ishimaru and Celeste were making out on the couch. Leon and Sayaka went into the bathroom, both of them emitting loud erotic moans. Mondo and Chihiro went to their rooms doing who knows what. Touko nor Yamada showed up. That left Asahina and Togami.

* * *

Togami was feeling unnaturally bold. He lifted Asahina into his arms and threw her on the couch with a soft a _THUD._ Asahina stared at Togami as he leaned down and kissed her roughly. She was shocked, very. Then, he stopped and proceeded to kiss her neck, then her jaw, then her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her again, except this time, it was a soft, romantic kiss. She kissed him back, closing her eyes and running her fingers through his hair. He took off her clip and let her hair fall. He started to run his hand down her back when suddenly, she stopped. Her phone was buzzing and the caller ID said "Sakura"

"Sorry Togami-cun, but I have to take this call." she said.

"Hello?" came Sakura's voice

"Sakura-chan! What's the matter?"

"I simply wanting to check on you. Are things alright?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I shall get going. I will return in ten days."

"See you then." and with that, she hung up. Togami left in a haste, feeling as though she rejected him.

"Wait Togami-cun!" she called, but he simply ignored her.


End file.
